


A Spider

by dexter_13



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, a spider dies in this fic, light talk of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexter_13/pseuds/dexter_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs finds something interesting when he gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spider

Gibbs walks into the house. He walks into the entrance area, takes off his shoes and then proceeds into the living room. There, he sees Tony asleep on a Lazy-boy, curled up with a shoe. He chuckles quietly to himself before leaning in to wake Tony up with a kiss. Once their lips meet, Tony brings up a hand and slaps Gibbs on the side of the head.

Gibbs automatically pulls away. "What the hell was that for?" He asks, checking his watch to make sure he is not overly late or missed an important day.

Tony has a shocked look on his face. "Sorry Jethro," he mumbles.

"Don't apologize," Gibbs says automatically, "So, why?" he asks again.

"Well… there was thisspiderandhe…" Tony begins quickly.

"Whoa, slow down and start at the beginning," Gibbs orders.

"Okay, well when I walked into the kitchen, there was a HUGE spider about this big." Tony spreads his hands, exaggerating the size. "He crawled towards me. There was some shrieking I will deny if anybody else asks me. Before I could get something to kill him with, he disappeared. Then kept making random appearances, just to torment me. Like a little stalker. I still haven't killed him." Tony pouts. Then, he suddenly looks around nervously, remembering the spider is still alive.

"Do you need me to kill the itey bitey spider?" Gibbs asks, slightly mockingly.

"I'm going to ignore what you're implying but, could you?" Tony says while giving Gibbs puppy eyes.

Gibbs smiles, "I think I can do that for my damsel in distress."

"I am not the damsel in distress," Tony protests as he crosses his arms. The effect is somewhat dispelled by the shoe in his hand.

Gibbs chuckles, "Yes, you are. Maybe after the hero slays the evil beast, he and the damsel can have hot, I'm-glad-we're-alive sex." Gibbs says, sweeping his eyes over Tony. 

Tony gets a shiver down his spine just from being looked over by those ice-blue eyes.

"Maybe we can just skip the slaying of the beast and go straight to the sex." Tony says, his one tracked mind changing tracks.

"What if the spider watches us? Or decides he wants to participate?"

Tony gets a different kind of shudder and mumbles, "Meany."

Gibbs pulls away, chuckling again, to hunt down the spider. As he wanders around the living room and kitchen, he asks, "Where'd you last see the spider?"

"In the southwest corner of the living room." Tony replies.

Gibbs comes out of the kitchen and into the living room. He scans the floor. Suddenly, he sees movement. He grabs a Kleenex from the table behind the couch. "This is for bugging Tony." Gibbs says as he drops the Kleenex on top of the spider. He quickly picks it up with the spider inside and squishes it. He turns it over and opens it up. He brings it over to Tony. "Is this the perp?"

Tony looks at it, "Yes, that's him."

"Case closed," Gibbs says as he walks to the garbage to toss the Kleenex in the garbage. Then, he stands there and looks at Tony. Gibbs looks like he is counting something down.

"About that sex…" Tony trails off.

"Predictable," Gibbs says as he smiles and walks to the stairs and proceeds up them.

Tony jumps out of the chair, shoe lying there, forgotten. He hurries up the stairs to walk up beside Gibbs. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I didn't say it was, just commenting."

"Well, you looked very hot, hunting down that spider." They reach the top. "It was all I could…" Tony stops because Gibbs' lips meet his. They start stumbling to their bedroom.


End file.
